The present invention comprises an improved power generation facility and method of constructing the improved power generation facility. More specifically, the present invention comprises an improved power generation facility and method of constructing the improved power generation facility for power generation facilities appropriate for providing incremental power to a power distribution network on demand.
Current power generation facilities are constructed with maximum power output in mind, i.e. the machinery is designed first and the structures housing the machinery last. Further, in the prior art, foundations for the power generation equipment are typically set and the power generation equipment installed onto the foundation before the surrounding structures such as walls and roofs are constructed. Prior art power generation facility structures and appearances are utilitarian and designed without regard for appearance or blending into an urban architectural style.
Additionally, due to the size of the machines involved and the amount of energy to be generated, power generation facilities of the prior art tend to be large and built far away from the ultimate consumers who will use the power generated. These large power generation facilities tend to be economically viable only when operated at a more-or-less constant output level and are not easily adaptable to varying power generation in response to widely varying power load requirements of ultimate consumers of the power.
Due to changing market conditions and erratic swings in prices of raw fuels and power, spot markets have developed for power where prices may substantially rise because of a lack of fuel or power and in which at other times prices plunge because of an over supply.
Accordingly, current design power facilities are not appropriate for placement in urban settings. Further, current design criteria force construction of larger plants intended to serve a great number of ultimate consumers who are usually located at some distance from the power generation facility. Further still, many large power generation facilities require extensive use of water, either as a coolant or, in the case of hydroelectric plants, a propellant. Moreover, current design power facilities are not appropriate for widely cycling power generation in response to cycling power needs.
Additionally, a movement is currently underway to provide and/or increase competition among power generation entities. This competition, in turn, will provide impetus for the construction of new, cost efficient power facilities. There is, therefore, a need for new, cost efficient power generation facilities, especially power generation facilities that can be brought online or taken offline or otherwise vary their power output in an economically viable manner.
Large power generation facilities are often powered by higher cost fuels such as pipeline quality natural gas. Gas pipeline delivery systems are often dispersed in and through urban or other population centers in part because these centers were rural forty to fifty years ago but have become urban over time. However, large power generation facilities cannot utilize many of these gas delivery systems because the gas is either of a lower quality or otherwise uneconomic, e.g. gas cost are too high to be used profitably or sufficient quantities of gas are not available.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved power generation facility appropriate for construction at and operation within an urban setting.
It is a further objective to provide a method of constructing an improved modular power generation facility.
Accordingly, an improved power generation facility and method of constructing the improved power generation facility are described.
In a preferred embodiment, the current invention comprises an improved power generation facility comprising a foundation of a predetermined size; a central exhaust manifold; a plurality of legs, each leg being securably fastened to at least one other leg and to the foundation, the legs forming a support structure; one or more condenser bays, each condenser bay further comprising at least one cooling fan, the condenser bays being supported by the support structure; power generation equipment of a predetermined size, the power generation equipment being capable of interfacing with a power distribution system, the power generation equipment further capable of utilizing a fuel source to generate power; and a housing of a predetermined size for containing the power generation equipment, the housing being suspended from the support structure, the housing further comprising at least one configurable facade. The power generation equipment may be capable of being economically cycled on and off to meet peak or other cyclic power demands.
In a preferred embodiment, the improved power generation facility is a low impact power generation facility to be constructed in or near a developed, populated area comprising ultimate consumers of power from the power generation facility, and the configurable facade is constructed having an architectural appearance substantially similar to an architectural appearance in the developed, populated area comprising ultimate consumers of power from the power generation facility.
In a further preferred embodiment, the improved power generation facility of the present invention comprises a plurality of modular power generation facilities, each modular power generation facility further comprising a standardized foundation of a predetermined size; at least one standardized condenser bay, each condenser bay comprising at least one cooling fan of a predetermined size; a standardized support structure comprising a plurality of standardized legs, each leg being securably fastened to at least one other leg and to the foundation, the support structure capable of supporting the at least one standardized condenser bay; power generation equipment of a predetermined size, the power generation equipment being capable of interfacing with a power distribution system, the power generation system further capable of utilizing a fuel source to generate power; and a standardized housing for containing the power generation equipment, the housing being suspended from the support structure, the housing further comprising at least one configurable facade.
The legs in a preferred embodiment are tricolumn legs.
A preferred method for the present invention comprises the steps of sizing one or more power generators to provide power appropriate for ultimate consumers of power from the improved power generation facility; obtaining permits for construction of the power generation facility; and constructing the power generation facility to provide a predetermined power generation output.
This summary is not intended to be a limitation with respect to the features of the invention as claimed, and this and other objects can be more readily observed and understood in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and in the claims.